


Intruders

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [27]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: S'il avait quelque chose à dire sur sa soirée, c'est que Jack n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle tourne comme ça.





	Intruders

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

S'il avait quelque chose à dire sur sa soirée, c'est que Jack n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle tourne comme ça.   
Déjà, le matin, son copain était partis de bonne heure pour son boulot et ne devait revenir que le lendemain. Et il était parti bien avant que Jack ne se réveille, ce qui fait qu’il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille. Ensuite, la fac ne lui avait pas vraiment remonté le moral. Deux interros surprises sur des sujets qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, et une réflexion de la part de son prof de Grammaire Anglaise qu'il avait vraiment du mal à avaler. Et ce ne fut qu'avant le déjeuner. Car au déjeuner, il avait fait la queue dans la cafétéria pour finalement attendre trop longtemps et reprendre les cours sans avoir mangé. Puis il avait attendu quarante-minutes son prof d'Histoire de l'art pour finalement rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas sa carte de bus, et s’apprêtait donc à payer un ticket Un Voyage quand il se rendit compte que les prix avaient augmenté et qu'il n'avait pas assez. Il avait dû rentrer chez lui à pied.   
Et maintenant qu'il était chez lui, seul et complètement démoraliser, il se dit que sa journée ne pouvait pas empirer et balança ses chaussures dans un coin, son sac dans l'autre. Il voulut se faire un chocolat chaud quand il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Fronçant les sourcils et pas vraiment rassuré, il posa sa tasse et alla voir dans le salon. Rien du tout. Il soupira, rassuré, quand un claquement de porte le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et se figea.  
-Hic-Hiccup? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
L'air sur le visage du plus grand lui fit presque un peu peur. Il souriait de manière inquiétante et il avait la main collé à la porte.   
-Je suis venu prendre ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux c'est toi.  
-Qu-Comment ça ?  
-Ce n'est pas clair ?  
En un éclair, Hiccup se retrouva à côté de Jack et attrapa ses frêles poignées de ses grandes mains.   
-Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je prends ce qui me revient de droit.  
-Hein ?  
Sans autre forme de procès, il le souleva et le plaça sur son épaule aussi facilement que s'il avait été en papier et se dirigea vers la chambre. Une fois la porte passé, il le balança sur le lit et Jack commençait un peu à être effrayé.   
-Y'a... Y'a mon copain qui va arriver...   
Hiccup lui attrapa les cheveux et tira son visage vers le sien.  
-Ne mens pas, je sais qu'il n'est pas là. Il ne revient que demain. Mais demain se sera trop tard.  
Il s'installa sur le lit et Jack essaya de s'enfuir. Mais deux mains le saisirent et le ramenèrent vers leur propriétaire.  
-T'as intérêt à arrêter de bouger, grogna Hiccup.  
Tout en maintenant Jack sur le lit d'une main, il enleva sa veste puis son T-Shirt de l'autre. D'un coup de pied, il retira ses chaussures alors que Jack restait figé. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre peureux, mais là, il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Hiccup semblait avoir dans l'idée de coucher avec lui, qu'il soit ou non consentant, et vu sa carrure et celle de son agresseur, il n'avait aucune chance.  
-C'est bien, t'as arrêté de bouger.  
Sans autre forme de procès, il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et força l'entrée de sa langue dans sa bouche. Il balada ses mains sur son corps et arracha le T-Shirt d'un coup sec. Jack essaya de l'en empêcher, mais Hiccup attrapa ses poignées d'une seule main et les tint au-dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'il embrassait son torse, il déboutonna le pantalon de Jack puis le baissa en même temps que son caleçon.  
-Eh bien, eh bien, commenta Hiccup. On joue les Saintes-Nitouches, mais on aime bien ça à ce que je vois.  
Jack constata avec horreur qu'il avait une érection. Mais quel genre de personne s’excitait quand un malade s'introduisait chez eux et les violait ? Lui apparemment.  
D'un mouvement rapide, Hiccup défit la fermeture de son Jean et en sortit son sexe. Il l'embrassa férocement une seconde fois et lui ordonna :  
-Suce.  
-Mais...  
-J'ai dit : Suces.  
Il plaqua le visage de Jack contre son érection, et l'argenté n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Il avait beau être révulsé parce qu'il faisait, il se doutait bien que s'il ne s’exécutait pas, Hiccup lui ferait payer. Alors il se mit à le sucer, doucement au départ, puis une main empoigna ses cheveux et accéléra la cadence. Sans rien contrôler, il se retrouva à sucer à le sexe de son agresseur avec véhémence. Et alors qu'il entendait Hiccup grogner, trois doigts s'immiscèrent dans son intimité, commençant sa préparation.  
La situation avait un côté grisant. Hiccup y allait sans délicatesse, comme un animal en rut, clamant ce qui lui appartenait, et Jack devait se contentait de subir. Bien qu'il détestât l’admettre, ça lui faisait un certain effet.  
Soudain, il stoppa Jack et le retourna pour coller son bassin au sien.  
-S'il te plaît Hiccup... Implora Jack, qui n'avait plus rien à faire de sa dignité.  
-S'il te plaît quoi ?  
-Ne fais pas ça.  
-Ah oui ?  
Jack sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux et une autre plaquer son bras contre son dos.  
-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Ça fait des années que je te regarde, à trémousser ton petit cul devant moi sans rien faire. Que je rêve de pouvoir te baiser, tellement fort que t'en oubliera ton mec. Tellement profondément que la seule chose que tu penseras ce sera ''oh oui Hiccup, vas-y plus fort''. Et ce soir, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais te baiser vite et fort, parce que c'est comme ça que tu aimes, pas vrai ?  
La main dans ses cheveux glissa jusqu'à son érection.  
-Tu vois ? Tu es déjà tout dur pour moi. C'est quand la dernière fois que ton copain t'a baisé ? Qu'il t'a fait hurler de plaisir toute la nuit ? Que t'en a carrément oublié ton prénom ?  
La main écarta ses fesses et Jack sentit quelque chose à son entrée.   
-À la fin, c'est toi qui me supplieras pour que j'aille plus vite.  
En un seul coup Hiccup était à l'intérieur de lui. Et Jack, bien qu'il trouvât ça extrêmement douloureux, ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d’excitation.   
-Bon Dieu, t'es tellement serré, grogna Hiccup.  
Il attendit un peu puis sortit. Puis se renfonça en grognant de nouveau. Jack rejeta la tête en arrière et il sentit la bouche de son agresseur dans son coup. Puis Hiccup se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. Puis d'un coup, il le fit tomber en avant appuyant sa tête contre le lit et le besogna encore plus vite. Sans s'empêcher, Jack se mit à gémir.  
-Tu vois que t'aime ça. Tu joues les prudes, mais t'aimes ce que je te fais.   
Jack ne dit rien, essayant d’atténuer ses gémissements sans succès.  
-Dis-le-moi...  
Jack se tut. Puis un claquement se fit sentir sur sa fesse droite et elle le chauffa.  
-Dis-le-moi !  
Une seconde claque sur ses fesses arriva.   
-J'aime... Ça...  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Demanda Hiccup sans arrêter ses vas-et-viens.  
-J'aime... Quand on me fait l'amour...  
-Nan, nan, nan. Ça, c'est pas d'l'amour, c'est de la baise. La vraie. Celle qui te marquera le cul pendant une semaine. Celle qui te fera penser à ma bite pendant des jours.   
Jack ne dit rien, puis soudain, tout s'arrêta. Hiccup sortit de lui, et quand il pensait que ça serait enfin fini, deux mains puissantes le prirent par les hanches et le retournèrent. Il faisait maintenant face à son agresseur.  
-Dis-moi ce que tu aimes...  
Il se renfonça en lui et reprit son rythme impossible.   
-Oh.... Hmm...  
-Dis moi ce que tu aimes... Ou j'arrête.   
Et tout s'arrêta. Plus de sexe à l'intérieur de lui, plus de chaleur, et une énorme pression dans son sexe.  
-S'il te plaît...  
Hiccup le plaqua sur le lit et nicha son nez dans son cou.  
-Je t'ai posé une question.  
-Je... Je veux pas te répondre.  
-Réponds-moi, dit-il en lui mordant une oreille.  
-Ah...Ah...  
-Réponds...  
-J'aime... J'aime ça.  
-Quoi particulièrement ?  
Jack soupira, tellement honteux d'avouer quelque chose comme ça.  
-Il n'y a que toi et moi, et personne ne saura jamais.  
-J'aime... J'aime ton sexe en moi, j'aime...  
Hiccup se glissa de nouveau à l'intérieur de lui.  
-Maintenant que je suis en toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autres ?  
-Je veux... Que tu me baises.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vite. Fort... Putain, mais baises moi !  
Hiccup sourit et se remit à sa tâche. Conformément à ce que Jack demandait, il le besogna sévèrement, à tel point qu'il en fit claquer le lit contre le mur.   
-Vas-y ! Oh mon Dieu oui ! OUI ! OOOUUUIII !  
Là, sa dignité, Jack s'en foutait. Hiccup se glissa dans son cou et lui murmura.  
-Viens pour moi, chéri, et crie mon nom...  
-OH ! HICCUP!!! HICCCAAAAHHHHH.  
Jack jouit violemment, et son orgasme fit venir Hiccup peu de temps après.  
Complètement, vidé, l'un et l'autre s'écroulèrent sur le lit et Hiccup se glissa aux côtés du plus jeune en essayant de rependre sa respiration.  
-Tu sais que c’était mon T-Shirt préféré ? Déclara Jack.  
-Et on va encore avoir une plainte des voisins pour tapage nocturne.  
Ils ricanèrent.  
-Je voulais faire vrai, reprit Hiccup. Et putain... Faudra vraiment qu'on se refasse ce genre de chose.  
Jack sourit.  
-Carrément.  
Hiccup le regarda en souriant et passa son bras autour de lui. Immédiatement, Jack se colla à lui.  
-Alors ? C'était comme tu l'avais imaginé ?  
Jack rigola, encore en extase.  
-Encore meilleure.  
-J'ai eu peur de t'avoir fait un peu mal.  
-Nan... Et je te signale qu'on a fait pire que ça.  
-C'est pas faux.  
-Et tu ne devais pas rentrer demain ?  
-Si, mais j'ai abrégé, j'en avais marre.  
Hiccup lui embrassa les cheveux.  
-Tu me manquais trop. Et vu que tu m'as dit l'autre fois que tu voulais qu'on essaye...   
-Tu trouves pas ça un peu bizarre, comme délire ? Demanda Jack un peu inquiet.  
Parce qu'il était quasiment sûr que peu de gens demandaient à leurs petits amis de mettre en scène un pseudo viol.  
-Nan... Ça fait longtemps que je te connais. Ça ne me choque plus. Et je suis content qu'on ait essayé.  
Jack sourit, rassuré, et l'embrassa.   
-Et la prochaine fois, dit Hiccup, ce sera mon tour de choisir.  
Jack sourit avant de l'embrasser et de s'endormir, épuisé.


End file.
